


Next Time Don't Try and Play Hero

by mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie



Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Concussions, F/M, Fires, Good pet names for your significant other include lieutenant and colonel, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I have motivation to write and I will make it everyones problem, Protective Roy Mustang, Rescue, Royai - Freeform, no one dies I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie/pseuds/mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie
Summary: All Roy could think about as he dashed into the building was to question how he could have let something like this happen. After all, he was the flame alchemist and this was his own element that had engulfed the building in the thick black smoke and dangerous flames.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001418
Kudos: 54
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Next Time Don't Try and Play Hero

All Roy could think about as he dashed into the building was to question how he could have let something like this happen. After all, he was the flame alchemist and this was his own element that had engulfed the building in the thick black smoke and dangerous flames.

At first he hadn’t really cared when he saw the crowd of people standing outside the burning office until he saw Sergeant Fuery and Lieutenant Falman there as well.

“What happened here?” Roy asked with a grave tone.

“Faulty wiring caught while they were trying to make some repairs, nobody noticed it until it had burned through the ceiling.” Falman replied 

Roy had thought as much, after all it was an old building. “Did everyone make it out ok?”

“Well-” Fuery began to speak but was cut off by the sound of shouting as a woman stumbled out of the door. The firemen sped towards her and helped her to an ambulance. 

“Wait!” She croaked out, “She’s still up there!” 

“Who?”

“Lieutenant Hawkeye!”

At this Roy’s head snapped up as he rushed over to the woman. “Riza Hawkeye? Are you sure?” He didn’t bother trying to keep his voice calm. 

The woman nodded, “She stayed up to help everyone out but she’s still up there!” 

That was all he needed to hear to jump into action. He ripped off his jacket, tying it around his nose and mouths and barrelled towards the entrance. The firemen and his friends called after him to stop but he just kept going. Only one thing was on his mind, getting to Riza before the flames did. He rushed up to the third floor and room by room he entered each one only to find nothing but smoke and fire. It wasn’t until he reached the fourth that he found her.

By that time the smoke had gotten to him and he’d started coughing fiercely. Frantically blinking the tears out of his eyes he scanned the room and quickly found her lying unconscious on the floor, a large bookshelf crushing her left leg. Fueled by adrenaline and fear, he grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her out from underneath the heavy wood. 

“Riza, can you hear me?” She gave no response. Roy didn’t have much time; he knew that the smoke would be getting to her soon if it hadn’t already.  
“Don’t you dare quit on me now Lieutenant.” And with that he slung her over his shoulders in a fireman's hold and heading towards the stairwell he’d come up in the first place. He had to be careful going down but luckily the stairs were mostly still intact. The two had made it out without a hitch and Roy carried her over to the ambulance as he received a lecture from the fireman present. 

“You shouldn’t have gone in there, it was dangerous! You could have been killed!”

“You don’t think I don’t know that.” Roy said, passing Riza off to the nearest EMT, “I just had to make sure she got out ok and you guys certainly weren’t doing much of anything.” 

“We were trying to assess how best to enter the building.”

“Well you were taking too long.”

When Riza woke up, the first thing that hit her was the pungent smell of antiseptic. “Hospital” her brain immediately filled in. The second thing was the wave of nausea that overcame her when she tried to open her eyes. She immediately groaned in pain and screwed her eyes shut hoping for the pain to subside. It was then that she realized the third thing; the fact that Roy had been holding her hand and had just let go, yelling for the doctor to come. 

The doctor came in and took note of some of her vitals before leaving and ordering her to rest for the remainder of the day.Roy stayed next to her the entire time. 

Riza hated doing nothing, it just felt unnatural. She turned over to look at Roy. To put things nicely, he looked like shit. His jacket had been slung over the back of an uncomfortable looking hospital chair leaving him in just a black t-shirt. His hair stuck up in all directions and he had smudges of black covering his arms and face, but his eyes were the worst of it.

The look in Roy’s eyes was one Riza had not seen many times before. He wore a pained expression, his lip drawn in a thin, tight, tight lin. His forehead was etched with worry lines so deep that for a moment Riza was worried they’d leave permanent damage. She let out a small chuckle as the thought crossed her mind.

“What?” Roy asked, somewhat taken aback by her reaction.

“You’re a mess Colonel,” she replied smiling weekly.

“Well I’m not the one with a severe concussion Lieutenant.” At this Riza shrugged slightly.

“I know why I’m here, so why are you here?”

Roy paused, fiddling with his pockets for a moment before responding, “You were in danger and the firemen were taking too long so I ran inside and pulled you out.”

If it weren’t for the extreme pain the action caused, Riza would have swung her head around and gaped at him. Instead she just sent him a cold stare.

“You shouldn’t have done that, you could have been killed.”

“Well I couldn’t just do nothing Riza,” Roy said, matching both her chilled tone and stare.

Riza knew she was in no position to argue with him so instead she just closed her eyes.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Roy relaxed a little bit more in his chair though his hand remained clenched while resting on the arm of it. 

“Next time just don’t try and play hero.”

Roy scoffed slightly, “I could say the same to you.”

“We both know I can’t promise that.”

“Neither can I.”

Riza said nothing. She knew he was right once again, that made two times in one conversation. Much more of that and he’d have a new personal record.

Roy took her silence as defeat and leaned over to touch her shoulder, “You should get some rest Lieutenant. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

A ghost of a smile passed over Riza’s lips, “Thank you Roy”

“Anytime.” She knew he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you so much for reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this and would really appreciate any feedback you have to offer! This is part 1 of a challenge on tumblr created by baloobird called comfortember! Now I can't promise that'll I'll be able to do all the prompts or that they'll be on time but I will try!


End file.
